StarCraft II version history/Patch 4.4.0
Patch 4.4.1 Co-op Missions *Kerrigan's Mutalisk upgrade Severing Glave has been reworked. **Will now remove the damage penalty from each bounce but will no longer increase its damage. **No longer provides 100% bonus damage to armored units. Bug Fixes ;Co-op Missions *Nova: Fixed the Nuke and Holo Decoy Cooldown Mastery tooltip to correctly read it decreases cooldowns by 3 seconds per point. *Raynor: Fixed an issue that caused the Research Resource Cost Mastery to not function correctly. *Zagara **Fixed an issue that caused Banelings from the Baneling nest and Banelings morphed from Zerglings to not benefit from the Baneling Attack Damage Mastery. **Fixed an issue that caused the Scourge's Virulent Spores upgrade to not function. *Dead of Night: Chokers will once again use their choking ability. *Cradle of Death **Fixed an exploit that allowed Alarak to be unkillable on Cradle of Death. **Fixed an issue where units could get transported under Stone's Transport Compound and become trapped. **Stone's Transport Compound can no longer be cloaked. *Fixed several incorrect icons for Co-op units. ;Versus *The Renegade Missile Turret now has a burning animation. *Fixed an issue that sometimes caused Widow Mines using the Special Forces skin to display a slower than normal burrow animation. *Removed the ‘Attack’ and ‘Stop’ commands from Pylons in the hotkeys menu. *The Anion Pulse Crystals upgrade no longer shows an internal string when using the Wings of Liberty expansion level. *A Widow Mine using the Mira's Marauders skin now shows the burrow particle effect. Patch 4.4.0 General *New Russian Announcer: Alex007 **Caster Oleksii “Alex007” Trushliakov rose through the ranks of his local Ukrainian esports scene to achieve renown in the global StarCraft II community. Now you can have Alex007 narrate your own battles in the Koprulu sector, drawing on all the insight he's gathered from his years as a StarCraft journalist, commentator, manager, and tournament organizer. *The Zergling, Overlord, and Roach will now alternate between their normal and upgraded forms when viewing their skins. Co-op Missions *New Co-op Mission: Cradle of Death **Inspired by one of the top placing entries in Rock the Cabinet, created by 'TheSkunk' **Learn more about the new mission in our blog. ;Alarak *War Prisms now drop their cargo if they are destroyed. ;Abathur, Kerrigan, Zagara *Pneumatized Carapace research cost decreased from 100/100 to 50/50. *Overlords with the Ventral Sacs upgrade now drop their cargo if they are destroyed. ;Abathur, Kerrigan, Stukov, Zagara *After Pneumatized Carapace is researched, Overlord movement speed increased to 3.38, up from 1.88. *After Pneumatized Carapace is researched, Overlord acceleration increased from 1.0625 to 2.125. ;Kerrigan *Omega Worms are now detectors. *Resource Drops from Assimilation Aura can now be picked up by air units. *Mutalisk range increased from 3 to 5. *The Mutalisk's Vicious Glaive will now increase each Glaive's search radius from 3 to 5. It previously increased it to 4. *The Mutalisk's Sundering Glaive upgrade renamed to the Severing Glaive upgrade. **Each subsequent bounce of the Mutalisk's attack now deals 10% additional damage. *Brood Lords will now always attack with two Broodlings, up from two with the first attack and one with each subsequent attack. *The Porous Cartilage upgrade now increases the acceleration of Brood Lords from 1.0625 to 1.875 in addition to the current functionality. *Prolonged Mutating Carapace Mastery replaced with Primary Ability Damage and Attack Speed Mastery. **Increases the damage of Kerrigan's Leaping Strike and Psionic Shift and Kerrigan's attack speed by 1% per point, up to a maximum of 30%. ;Zagara *Zagara's Respawn time decreased from 120 seconds to 60 seconds. *Medusa Blades damage increased from 10 damage to 50% of Zagara's weapon damage. *Mass Frenzy Cooldown decreased from 120 seconds to 90 seconds. *Sustained Frenzy Mastery replaced with Intensified Frenzy Mastery. **Increases the attack and movement speed bonuses given by 1.5% per point up to a maximum of 45%. *Roaches from Infested Drop movement speed increased from 2.25 to 3. *Zerg Melee Attacks upgrades renamed to Zerg Ground Attacks. **This upgrade now benefits Zagara's Queens, Hunter Killers, and Roaches in addition to its current functionality. *Banelings now receive +4 (+8 vs Structures) damage with each Zerg Ground Attack, up from +4 (+5 vs Structures). *Scourge now receive +11 damage for each Flyer Attack upgrade, up from +5. *Zagara's Level 1 talent, Relentless Swarmer, now reduces the supply of Queens from 2 to 1 in addition to its current functionality. *Zagara's Zergling Evasion percent chance increased from 0.5% to 1.5%. **Maximum bonuses increased from 15% to 45%. *Aberration's Protective Cover now reduces all damage dealt to units under its cover by 50%. *Aberration now receive +2(+4 vs armored) damage with each Zerg Ground attack, up from +2(+3 vs armored). *Zagara's level 8 upgrade, Incubate Banelings renamed to Incubate Banelings and Scourge. **Now has the following additional functionality: Corruptors spawn 2 Scourge when killed. *The damage bonus provided by Corruption is increased from 20% to 35%. *Corruption cooldown decreased from 45 to 15. *Corruptor damage changed from 14 (20 vs Massive) to 14 (28 vs Armored). *Corruptors now receive +1 (+3 vs Armored) damage for each Flyer Attack upgrade, changed from +1 (+2 vs Massive). *Corruptor movement speed increased from 2.9531 to 3.375. *Corruptor acceleration speed increased from 2.625 to 3. *Corruptor Parasite Spore weapon damage point changed from .1670 to .0625. *Bile Launchers' Bombardment ability has been reworked. **Now constantly bombards a target area repeatedly instead of only attacking it once per command. *Bile Launchers can now target areas in the fog of war. *Bile Launcher's Artillery Ducts upgrade now provides 9 additional range (22 total), up from 7 (20 total.) *Baneling Spawn cargo space reduced from 2 to 1. ;Nova *Hellbat Ranger HP increased from 345 to 550. *Hellion Ranger HP increased from 230 to 300. *Research Jump Jet Assault cost increased from 50/50 to 75/75. *Jump Jet Assault research time increased from 30 to 45. *Jump Jet Assault stun duration increased from 0.5 seconds to 2 seconds. *Jump Jet Assault now provides Hellbat Rangers +4 armor for 5 seconds in addition to its current functionality. *Jump Jet Assault is now an autocast ability with a cooldown of 5 seconds, up from 0 seconds. *Jump Jet Assault range decreased from 6 to 3. *Marauder Commando's Magrail Munitions ability damage increased from 45 to 90. *Covert Banshee cost decreased from 750/500 to 700/375. *Covert Banshee's Rocket Barrage is reworked to be an autocast ability. *Rocket Barrage range increased from 6 to 7. *Rocket Barrage damage decreased from 150 to 75. *Rocket Barrage cooldown decreased from 60 to 15. *Nuke and Holo Decoy Cooldown Mastery bonuses increased from 1 second (30 total) per point to 3 seconds per point (90 seconds total). *Nova's Attack Speed Mastery replaced with Nova Primary Ability Improvement Mastery. **Now increases the ability damage and absorption of Nova's primary abilities by 1.67% per point, up to a maximum of 50%. **Abilities affected include Snipe, Sabotage Drone, Penetrating Blast, and Blink. Editor *New neutral structure added: Renegade Missile Turret **The RMT is hostile to all players on the map. **Its location will be visible on the mini-map at all times, until destroyed **Has the same stats as the Terran Missile Turret. **Can be destroyed like any other building. **Must be set to Player 15 in the Editor to function properly. Dev Comment: We’re adding the Renegade Missile Turret as a new tool for melee map-makers. Like Xel’naga towers, gold minerals, and destructible rocks, we’re looking forward to the creative ways this structure can be used and will be used in future map-making contests. *Added various trigger and galaxy natives to get and compare the date and time a game is being played. **Convert DateTime To Integer **Convert Integer To DateTime **Convert DateTime To String **Convert String To DateTime **Current DateTime **Initial DateTime **Get DateTime Year **Get DateTime Month **Get DateTime Day **Get DateTime Hour **Get DateTime Minute **Get DateTime Second **Get DateTime Weekday Index **Synchronous Game Start Time **Current Synchronous Game Time **Get Current Day of Week **DateTime is Before **DateTime is After **DateTime is Between **Get Weekday From DateTime **Get Month From DateTime **DateTime is Weekend **DateTime is Morning **DateTime is Afternoon **DateTime is Evening **Format DateTime as String ;Data Editor *Added a “Rate Multiplier” field to Weapons, Behaviors and Create Persist Effects. *Weapons – Allows you to adjust weapon attack speed by percentage. *Behaviors and Create Persist Effects – adjusting the executing rate of periodic effects. Bug Fixes ;Campaign *Adept portrait now displays the correct colored textures in the Legacy of the Void campaign. ;Co-op *Reworked the way in which attack speed is applied in Co-op so that attack speed bonuses should now correctly interact with each other. *Fixed a bug where Artanis and Karax's Mirages were not benefiting from the Anion Pulse Crystal Upgrade. *Fixed a bug where Swann's Laser Drill Mastery was reducing build times by too much. *Shield Overcharge will now display on Han and Horner's Reapers when they switch modes. *Volatile Infested now show their timed life duration bar under normal "Show Unit Life Bar" settings. *Fixed an issue where Abathur's biomass and Dehaka's essence were appearing larger than intended. ;Mist Opportunities *Removed a large number of air pathing blockers to allow air units an easier time to navigate the map. *Terrain under Bonus Objective buildings no longer clips into the Terrazine Extractors ;Alarak *Mothership no longer receives attack bonuses from his Combat Unit Attack Speed Mastery. *Alarak can no longer restore Health by absorbing Kerrigan's resources drops from Assimilation Aura. ;Artanis *Shield Overcharge effect will now display on Han and Horner's Reaper when it uses Jet Pack Overdrive. *Fixed a bug where canceling Orbital Strike sometimes refunded too much energy. ;Dehaka *Player Decals will now properly follow Primal Hives when they uproot and move. *Fixed a bug where some buildings had too high box selection priority. *Allies will no longer hear Tyrannozors being made. ;Nova *Allies no longer hear Ghost and Goliath unit creation voice over. *Nova's level 15 talent now correctly allows her to become invulnerable when switching from Assault Mode to Stealth Mode. *Build Missile Turret no longer displays an internal string on the Requirements field. ;Raynor *Calldowns now properly receive attack bonuses from Mercenary Munitions. *Battlecruisers can no longer target Yamato Cannon on friendly units. *Fixed a bug where Battlecruisers were able to attack both air and ground targets at the same time. *Putting any points into Raynor's "Mech Attack Speed" mastery no longer causes the units from Raynor's Calldowns to lose the attack speed bonus from Raynor's Level 15 talent. ;Zagara *Scourge no longer bypass armor when damaging units. *Fixed an issue that caused the heath value and time duration for Zagara's respawn to not be in sync. ;Editor *Setting an actor's Visibility Shape no longer causes it to disappear. ;Versus *Darkness Sanctuary **Fixed an issue where selection circles would not appear when a unit or building was on creep on a certain doodad. **Fixed an issue where enemy units could be seen across Line of Sight Blockers at certain locations. *Thors using the Collector's Edition skin will no longer momentarily crouch when switching to High Impact Payload. *Lurker Den will now display the correct build animation. *Enemy Broodlord's attack impact effects are no longer visible through the fog of war. *Units that are recalled while being detected by the Sensor Tower will no longer display their recalled location for the enemy player. *Spine Crawlers and Spore Crawlers can now immediately receive move commands after they uproot instead of having to wait a brief moment. *Overseers and Observers can now immediately receive move commands after they change modes instead of having to wait a brief moment. ;UI *Fixed an issue where items that were on sale would not show the discounted price. *French – The ‘New Premium Maps’ sub-tab button is no longer cut off. References 4